1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball games in general and to paddle and ball games in particular.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many various ball games are known in the art. In particular relevant to the present invention are games in which a bouncing ball is transferred back and forth between two opposing players (or pairs of players) by means of rackets or paddles. Games belonging to this category, such as tennis, table tennis (ping-pong) squash etc. are played at special courts and require special equipment. Lawn tennis is played at a rectangular court of a specific dimensions divided into two equal halves by a net. The two opposing players, each positioned at his corresponding half court, use strung rackets to hit a ball of specified size, weight, and bounce over the net. The object is to hit the ball so that it goes over the net and bounces on the opponent's half court in such a way that the opponent cannot reach it or return it correctly. Points are awarded to a player whenever the opponent fails to correctly return the ball within the prescribed dimensions of the court. Table tennis is a game similar in principle to lawn tennis but played on a flat table divided into two equal courts by a net fixed across its width at the middle. The two players are standing facing each other across the table, hitting a small hollow plastic ball by means of rubber-covered rackets. As in lawn tennis, the object is to hit the ball over the net such that it will hit the opponent's court but will not be returned by the opponent. When a player fails to return the ball, or when the ball does not hit the opponent's court, his opponent is awarded a point. Squash is another racket and ball game played in a four-walled court with a long-handled strung racket and a small rubber ball. The object of the game is to bounce, or rebound, the ball off the front wall in such a way that the opponent is unable to reach it and rebound it off the front wall in his turn. The four walls serve as the boundaries of the court. The games mentioned above, having defined rules, are very highly organized as a competitive sport.
Another ball game, hereinafter referred to as “paddle and ball game” or “beach paddle and ball game”, is a game in which two players directly transfer a resilient ball back and forth between them by means of wooden or plastic paddles of a relatively short handle. The game is very popular as recreational sport in open areas and especially around beaches where the ground is soft or sandy and where a ball does not rebound to a significant height once it hits the ground. Therefore, in this game, unlike the games mentioned above, the ball does not hit any intermediate surface between paddle strokes but is directly transferred between the players.
Although beach paddle game is very popular in some countries, there are no rules to the game, nor a scoring method such that there is no way to determine who is the best player or the winner. One of the problems preventing beach paddle game from being a competitive game is that the game is not played in a defined area with defined borders. Another problem is that there is no intermediate surface that slows the ball. It is therefore almost impossible to return strong strokes, more so when they are not accurately directed to the opposite player. There is therefore a need to enhance beach paddle game such that it can be played in a competitive way.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems in order to enhance a common beach paddle game into a competitive game where rules and scoring can be employed, while at the same time keeping the popular nature of the game such that it may be played in any open area with no need for expensive equipment, nor for a special court. Furthermore, imparting the game competitive qualities will enhance introducing and spreading the game to countries and areas where it is still not sufficiently known.